Runaway- Chapter 2: Court of the Rogue
by Mage Melery
Summary: Melery meets the king of the Rogue, and Alanna's son......


Hello, kind ppl. Here it is, Part 2. Sparrow- I'm thinking that since this is fantasy, anything can happen. I was going to write the measurements in metric, but I figured most of you readers are Americans.  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Ten hours had passed before I finally woke up. I wasn't sure what woke me, the church bells striking the sixth hour, or the din coming from the common room.  
  
Stiffly I bathed and got dressed. After I had done that, and started to feel more awake, I stumbled down the stairs with my pack on my back.  
  
Entering the common room, I realised that the noise was coming from the large number of people in the room. There were theives and their women, scribes, drunks, nobles who clutched nervously at their purses, and a few sleazes, trying to chat up any pretty thing that came along. "'Hello there, sweetheart," a boy about my age put his arm on my shoulder, "new in town, are we?"  
  
"What's it to you?" I said.  
  
Even though I had spoken quietly, the entire room seemed to have heard. "That's the son of the Lioness, lassie," someone whispered.  
  
"The Lioness?" I asked, confused.  
  
"Yeah," the boy's eyes were vexed, " Alanna of Trebond, Olau and Pirate's Swoop. The King's Champion and only living woman knight in the Realm of Tortall."  
  
"I'm quite sorry," I said, "I haven't heard any news where I come from."  
  
"And where is that?" It seemed like he had changed from a commoner into a noble in a few short minutes.  
  
"Up North. Very far North," I squeaked.  
  
"Really?" He asked, lifting an eyebrow  
  
I stood up tall and looked him in the eye (he was a few inches taller then me). "Yes."  
  
He shrugged. "Fine."  
  
It seemed like everyone in the room let out a breath, and continued what they were doing. Two thieves were counting their profit then realised that someone had stolen two gold pieces. "Who dares steal from Olaf Goldfinger!" One of the men stood up and pounded his fist on the table.  
  
HIs campanion stood up too, and I realised what giants they were. Each were at least eight foot tall, a good three foot taller then me. I gulped and tried to blend into the shadows.  
  
"Who has taken our gold?!" Olaf's companion yelled, in a booming voice.  
  
"You!" Olaf cried, pointing at me.  
  
"Me? No, what do you think you're-- ahh!"  
  
Olaf lifted me up and I got a good look at him. He had long brown hair in two plaits and a greasy beard. His eyes were blue, like ice, and his nose was long and pointy. His companion wore his blonde hair like Olaf's and also had a beard. His eyes were blue, too, but not cold like Olaf's.  
  
"Did you steal my gold?" Olaf grunted.  
  
"No, I would never steal someone's gold, if they were as large and impressive as you." I had decided to go with the 'suck-up' tactic.  
  
"No, for all of Corus knows to steal of Olaf Goldfinger, or Red Ironstick is madness!"  
  
He put me down, not very gently, and stalked out of the inn. His companion followed with an apologetic glance at me. I sank to the ground and hugged myself. "Are ye all right?" Someone asked.  
  
"Who, me? I'm fine. Being lifted by giants builds character," I mumbled.  
  
"I think she's all shocked," someone said, "Dom, get me somethin' strong."  
  
"As ye wish."  
  
Someone lifted my chin and held a cup to my mouth. "Drink this."  
  
I took a big gulp, not realising it was brandy. "Bleah," I managed to say when I swallowed it.  
  
"Yeah, it be best not to take a gulp like it's lemonade." A male voice drawled.  
  
I looked up and realised for the first time that everyone was looking at me. "What's going on?"  
  
The man who had given me the horrible brandy replied, "Ye got yourself in a fight with Alan of Trebond, then Olaf, my best theif, lifted you up in th' air."  
  
"Is that all?" I said, standing up. I was returning to my normal self.  
  
"Yeah," he squinted at me, "Ye seem familiar, but I can't remember ye."  
  
I said nothing. "Dom!"  
  
"Yes, King Jamon?"  
  
"Get us a room. Somewhere people cannot hear us talkin'."  
  
"Yes, Jamon."  
  
"You're a king?" I asked, when we got to the room.  
  
"As such, I'm th' King of th' Rogue."  
  
"King of the Rogue?" I asked as a hot meal was placed before me.  
  
"Yeah. I'm in charge 'til a youngster comes along and takes me place. Th' Court of th' Rogue has changed these past years. Bein' King has more advantages. Better jobs, higher cut, 'n' more young lords 'n' ladies who want to joi us."  
  
"Mhm," I said through a mouthful of hot chicken.  
  
"Did you steal from Olaf?" He asked me, eyeing me coldly.  
  
"Wha'd'ya reckon?" I asked sarcastically"My first night in Corus and I'm gonna go 'round insulting giants who can crush me with one hand."  
  
He nodded. "Smart."  
  
"Anyway, what's your name?"  
  
"Jamon. Jamon Stonetree. What's yer name?"  
  
"Mari Oak. I'm 16."  
  
"A pleasure meetin' ye, Mari Oak. I'm 19."  
  
"You're so young!"  
  
"I know it may seem odd that I'm the king and only 19, but I know of at least three others who were younger."  
  
"Good. Listen, can I ask you a question?"  
  
"Sure ye can. Wether I answer or not is up t' me."  
  
"Can I get a....."  
  
"Get a what?"  
  
"Shush for a minute."  
  
I had stopped talking because my magic had told me something. "Is there a tree outside your window?"  
  
"Yes, an old oak."  
  
"Thanks."  
  
I sent out my magic to the tree. --Hello, sir--  
  
--Hello, young one-- the oak replied in it's ancient voice.  
  
--Mr. Oak, is there someone climbing you?--  
  
--Yes. I would be careflu, they have a sharp branch with them. They have already cut em several times--  
  
--Thankyou, sir--  
  
"Jamon?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Why would someone be climbing up the tree outside the room?"  
  
"None of my folk are allowed to come in any other way than the door."  
  
"Get a dagger ready."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because the person trying to get inside has one."  
  
Without bothering to ask me how I knew, he grabbed a dagger and handed one to me. "Know how to use one?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Stand back, then, unless I'm losin'."  
  
"Alright," the words were barely out of my mouth before the window smashed open and at least five men wearing scarves around their face came in. Another five came through the door. We were trapped, and out numbered.   
  



End file.
